Bulletproof Rain
by Under.The.Crown
Summary: A small one-shot. Very sad, oddly ironic.


**Hey guys, this is just a drabble (piece of crap) that wouldn't stop bothering me to be written. It's a one shot, but oddly as I post this, I've been stricken with another drabble (piece of crap). So this might turn in to a two-shot, maybe small story. Don't get your hopes up though. I'm not. lolx**

* * *

><p>Title: Bulletproof Rain<p>

* * *

><p>It was scarily beautiful to watch the boy cry as the rain fell upon him. His first love gone and hope destroyed. I found his misery intoxicating. So much, I almost didn't notice the other boy. The one who was watching, as I was. I don't believe he found this quite as beautiful as I, but none the less, he found it so. The sight of his first love. Had the high school senior decided to focus on the tears wrecking Stiles Stilinski's eyes, none of this would have happened. But as the reason would have it, everything would happen.<p>

Jackson Whitemore was a bit overwhelmed when Stiles showed at his door the following Friday morning, asking of he would ditch school with him. Stiles' eyes never left the ground. He was stuck in the world below the sidewalk. This is when Jackson thought his world was going to change. Stiles had come to him, not Scott. Jackson thought Stiles had finally seen what he saw. He thought Stiles had finally seen them.

And within the hours of that day, he had. Stiles had seen glimpses of them; only when he saw stars. All that day, it had it rained. And never was Jackson happier to be bed ridden.

"I think..."  
>"I do too." Jackson interrupted a little too eagerly. The teen next to him sat up and slipped from beneath the sheet. "Wait, what were you gonna day?"<br>"That I think I should leave."  
>"Oh. I didn't mean that. I just thought..."<br>"This was good."

Jackson watched Stiles' head face the ground yet again. Those chocolate brown eyes would never believe in love again. No, but Jackson was so determined to teach him how love can still exist.

"Let me take you out."  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah, there's nothing like a date with the first line co captain when one's boyfriend leaves. Right?"

Stiles smiled briefly and Jackson felt his luck getting better.

So they continued, just as darkly beautiful as the rain. And I watched as Jackson's love grew. It grew to surround everything he knew.

Stiles, my poor Stiles, wouldn't move to be Jackson's, though. He couldn't see that the older boy was causing him to rise. He was happy with Jackson, but he didn't notice because he held on to the rain.

Two weeks later Jackson, as the rain fell, asked Stiles to be his. Stiles looked through the window at the weeping sky and said yes. Yes, the rain was bulletproof. Neither Jackson, nor Stiles could be harmed as long as the rain fell.

Or so they thought.

This is where beauty splits, you might not find it so, nor do I, but in a sense of all that is, it was.

When new hunters came, and three Argents were gone, Scott slipped. He tried to turn one of them. As I watched from above, I knew the way this would play out. The chase had begun, and Jackson being the loyal beta he was, protected his Alpha.

I saw it all; the gun; Jackson; the bullet pierce his chest. I saw it all. I saw the still human Stiles standing in the rain, a too late realization of love scribed on his face. I saw the rain begin to pour. I saw it all.

I watched as the ironic beauty of repeating history played out upon these boys. This rain was no longer bulletproof for Stiles. This rain would not deliver him a way out of his misery. No, and I knew, as the rain would always fall, so would he. Farther and farther until he died, and it rained for him. Then his rain would be bulletproof. Then he would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Was everything clear? The rain? The sky? The false sense of protection? I hope so!<strong>

**Lolx, thanks for taking the time out to read this drabble (piece of crap), I hope you didn't waste too much time on it.**

**And yes, I know, I've never written anything this short, and that's the point. I wanted to get straight to the point. Bite the bullet, or dust if you're Jackson, so to speak.**

**And no, I don't hate Jackson, he's actually my second favorite character. It was simply fate that he meet an end.**

**Thanks again,**

**.Crown**


End file.
